masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:ME2 Adept Insanity (Help!)
I'm planning to start an Adept playthrough on Insanity for the achievables, but I need some help. If anyone can give me any advice for this playthrough (or just Insanity in general), I'd appreciate it. 17:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey. I haven't played Insanity on ME2, but I do know that the Adept is the type of class that should be behind the main line of battle, due to his/her powers having a long range. Unfortunately for the same reason it's the weakest of the classes in the game, due to a lack of defensive powers. Ideally you'd want to use A LOT of cover and your main powers (Shockwave and Pull in particular) frequently. Also you should combo your powers whenever you can (I.e. you use pull, then you command a squadmate to use throw, warp, or singularity). Lastly, you want to have an engineer or infiltrator as one squadmate, and a biotic as the other to complement your biotic abilities. Almost forgot.... use long-range weapons like snipers whenever you can. H-Man Havoc 18:39, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I have never played as an Adept, only playing as a Vanguard or Infiltrator. How ever I always use a lot of cover, and made my way thorugh most of the fame using only a sub machine/pistol. Of course I had the cloak to help me out at times. Just stay back and burst with the Locust from Kasumi's DLC mission and you should be okay. As H-Man said, use your powers and combine them with the right team combination. since you have the Biotics covered, I suggest Grunt/Miranda till you get Tali/Legion. Then switch Miranda out for them. (Legion for you may not be as good becuase one, he is obtained late in the game and he doesn't use Overload but he does have sniper/assault rifle training so that may make up for no overload.)Doctalen 19:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Little suggestions, such as make sure to start a new game( or import an ME1 character) starting with an ME2 character means enemies will start leveled higher. Then the toughest part of the game will be Horizon. I'm not sure how to play as an Adept, but after Horizon, you should definitely pick up the Assault Rifle upgrade in order to use a better long distance weapon, I don't say sniper because as an Infil, I find anything other than a Widow useless.--Xaero Dumort 20:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Start a new game on ME2. If you import your previous ME2 character or a ME1 level 60 character it will be more difficult because the enemies will be a higher level too. DO NOT PICK ADEPT. Adept powers (lift, throw, etc.) don't work on enemies that have armor/barrier/shield. Pick the Soldier class with a new game starting at level 1 and choose the Reave power that you should have unlocked from gaining Samara's loyalty in your previous playthrough. It functions as Warp but drains enemy health and gives it to you. Use Miranda and Garrus for the beginning of the game because Miranda has Warp and Overload and Garrus has Overload. As soon as you have Grunt (he takes tons of damage), use him and another person of your choice. Have a save before going onto the Collector ship because it is the hardest part of the game. Lx MALEX xl 23:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) If you haven't already, look at the Adept Guide. Everything I say here in some way reprises that, and it will help you a lot. For a brief overview of Adept powers and abilities, you are a crowd control specialist. You can take groups of enemies and neutralize them, letting you and your squadmates pick them off at leisure. Unfortunately, on Insanity all enemies have defenses: this makes your crowd control nigh worthless. In order to successfully play an Adept on Insanity you must change your playstyle. There are a couple approaches: either focus on eliminating one enemy at a time (which is completely counter to standard Adept strategy but doable) or focus on having your squadmates strip defenses as fast as possible so you can unleash your full biotic fury. Either will be difficult, so pick whichever you'll enjoy more. Just be comfortable with dying a lot: it is Insanity, after all. Regardless of which you choose, invest heavily in Warp. It is your bread and butter attack power and the only one that will work against defenses. As a bonus power you have a few biotic options: Barrier for survivability, Slam for... well, I wouldn't recommend it, and Dominate (my favorite of the three); I'd avoid Reave, as it's very similar to Warp and I'd recommend expanding your capabilities. I recommend Dominate because your mind controlled minion will draw virtually all fire and contribute some damage: if you get a powerful enemy, a miniboss or a boss they can do a substantial amount of damage. Also, this power gives you an ability that's very different from your standard powers, offering you greater flexibility. For non-biotic powers you may consider an ammo power (not my first choice, but will increase weapon damage) or Energy Drain (give you the ability to strip shields and augment your own; only downside is that it's a tech power); none of the others offer anything significant to the class, imo. Flippantelf 01:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Just don't be Adept, it's difficult any way you try. (I'm an Adept, I just played as soldier for my Insanity playthrough)Lx MALEX xl 03:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I have done Adept on insanity...imported my me2 adept from easy and it wasn't that super impossible as some make it sound...To start with i focus on eliminating enemies one by one rather than crowd control since enemies have protection...My bonus power was Tali's since it covers the adepts weakness against shields and also recharges his own shields...my weapon proficiency was next to useless since i used my weapon extremely rarely and focused on powers 99% of the time...stick behind cover and use the fact that warp arcs around to hit enemies and when ur shield depletes keep ur head down or use energy drain...it's really not that hard but then may be for me what made it easier is that i started with all fully developed powers from my previous playthrough.Betrayer...In Truth, It was I who was Betrayed... 08:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :This guy is making sense. Also, Singularity does work on protected enemies, just not nearly as well as on unprotected enemies. It can hold them down, and then by firing warp into it you can hit several enemies for massive damage. Tali's bonus power is a good recommendation. In fact, I just did Hardcore with an Adept with the following set: *Heavy Warp *Heavy Throw (upgraded last, faster than Warp but only works on unprotecteds) *Wide Singularity *Nemesis (Bastion would work just as well, though) *Area Energy Drain *(I'm not sure if I ever used that 51st point) *added Shotguns on the collector ship Delspencerdeltorro 03:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Its not that difficult. I also managed. The thing is that most adept powers that shine on easier difficulties are useless on Insanity. Also remember, this is not ME, where adepts could hold entire armies helpless and finish them off at leisure. I found the best way to play the adept on insanity was to pick them off one by one, while dealing damage to others. My Adept looked like this *Biotic Mastery: 10 points. Evolved to nemesis for increased power damage. *Singularity: 10 points - Evolved to Wide Singularity for maximum holding power. In insanity, it is not easy to have multiple enemies unprotected at once, but an area drain can do the trick. *Warp: 10 points - Evolved to Heavy Warp to rip apart barriers, armour and enemies affected by pull or squadmates' biotic powers. *Energy Drain: 10 points - Evolved to Heavy Drain to steal enemy shields (a lot of enemies have shields on Insanity) and to deal with mechs and geth. *Pull: 10 point. Evolved to Pull field. For dealing with enemies once they lose their protection. Recharges fast enough for me to hit them with warp while they are still suspended in air. Heavy pull is redundant, since the point of pull is to detonate with warp *Throw: 1 point - I dont use this power much, but it is very useful in some area where u can throw enemies suspended by pull or singularity to their deaths (in Thane's recruitment mission, there are plenty of such areas). The basic strategy is to use area drain to take away shields (work on enemies with weak armour and barriers too) and then pull them, and immediately warp them. This will most likely kill the enemy if its weak, and also damage nearby enemies. or stronger enemies u can shoot them a bit when they are suspended, and then warp them to ensure they die. You can use singularity to even hold protected enemies for a while. Hit them with the singularity and then when they stagger. Immediately shoot them to strip their protection and they will be sucked in by the singularity. But all said and done, I think Bioware really did the adept injustice in this game. Shouldnt have nerfed this class so much. I hope they balance the adept out in ME3--RS Kossery 08:51, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the recommendation for Energy Drain. I used it on my Adept Insanity playthrough (evolved to Area Drain), and it worked very well; my character basically played like a squishier Sentinel. (I used a New Game Plus character, so I started at level 30 and didn't have to wait to level my powers.) Go for a long-range bonus weapon from the Collector ship; the Viper sniper rifle is good, or the Mattock AR is even better if you have the appropriate DLC. Other general Insanity tips: * Don't get too aggressive. Grab cover as soon as a fight starts, and drop back behind it whenever your shields fall. * Be strategic about your mission choices. Prioritize which missions to do first based on getting the critical, squadmates, or weapons for your character as fast as possible. (In particular for a biotic character, if you have the Firewalker DLC, do that mission set first, since it's not very hard and you get a biotic upgrade at the end. Kasumi's mission is also a good idea for an SMG user as soon as you think you can tackle it, and the tech upgrade will improve Energy Drain.) * Prioritize your targets carefully in combat. Aim to reduce the amount of incoming damage as quickly as you can. I try to kill heavy weapon users first, then close combat enemies like Vanguards, then ordinary mooks (to quickly reduce the amount of incoming fire), then tech users and elite mooks. If Harbinger is on the field, he gets top priority if he's at medium range or closer, but I prefer to focus my fire elsewhere while he's at long range. Hope that helps. Diyartifact 15:08, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, woops. That should be, "Prioritize which missions to do first based on getting the critical *upgrades*, squadmates, or weapons for your character..." And *really, really* watch out for the Collector ship. The first battle on it might take half a dozen tries to get through, mainly because of the extra Scion that appears on Hardcore and Insanity. I've probably done about ten Insanity playthroughs by now, and it still gives me a hard time; I often expend most of my medi-gel in just that one fight, so I'd recommend making sure you have all the medi-gel capacity upgrades ASAP. Diyartifact 17:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I forgot one major point. Squad Members: It really helps to have squad members who can strip enemy defenses. When I played Adept on insanity, I struggled. But thinking back, I think I could have done a much better job than I did. It took me a while to get hang of the strategy. The basic playtyle should be to use area stripping powers (area overload, area drain, incineration blast or area reave) to rip through enemy defenses so the adept can use bitoic powers more freely. I found Garrus and Miranda to be an excellent combo for an Adept. They both have overload which can be evolved to Area overload. And while overload's main purpose is to strip shields, its also useful for stripping away armour and bitoic barriers from enemies, especially weak ones like collector drones/husks/varren/vorcha. With 2 area overloads at your disposal, you can strip away enemy defenses quite easily to use your pull/singularity + warp combo. Garrus's Squad Armor Piercing Ammo and Miranda's Heavy Warp are bonuses that further help rip through armour and barriers. The only problem is that the squadmates can die. If they do, immediately revive them. Really, don't be stingy on the Medigel. Its not that rare, and without your squadmates, you are dead meat. --RS Kossery 07:39, October 18, 2011 (UTC)